twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya
Tanya is a vampire and the leader of Denali Coven in Alaska. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven as well live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding only on wild animal blood instead of human blood. Background Tanya was originally from Slovakia, even though in 2006, her accent has disappeared. Edward Cullen playfully referres to Tanya as a succubus, to which she replied that she was the original. Tanya's mother, Sasha, was also a vampire and was killed thousands years ago by the Volturi for creating an immortal child ( vampire toddler or child ). Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kate, were not punished , because Aro was able to verify that they did not know about the immortal child Vasilii. This event traumatized the Denali sisters, and as a result they were denied the right to purists. Unlike the Cullen family, Tanya and her sisters were not always vegetarian. They once used there inhumen beauty to seduce a man before the launch of their own blood. However , their conscience finally caught up with them and forced them to adhere to " vegetarian " diet. Twilight / Midnight Sun Tanya was briefly mentioned as part of the Denali Coven , when Carlisle Explained Lawrence their lifestyle and orientation . Shortly before Edward stayed with Tanya and her family after they first met Nice and was tempted to feed on her blood, her mouth watering aroma . At first , Tanya misinterpreted visit , assuming that Edward returned to her romantic feelings for him . Once she realized that Edward did not share her feelings , Tanya was still a good friend Edward that she believed he would have done the right thing ( even though she did not know that Edward is a challenge to resist the seductive scent of Bella ) and promote its return to Forks . ''New Moon'' Tanya was later mentioned the exchange of Bella , Edward , in which he explained that Alice is trying to convince Jasper to visit Denali clan after his attack on Bella during her birthday party. Later, Tanya again mentioned briefly Bella during her interview with Lawrence before his death, he takes residence with his family shortly . ''Eclipse'' Bella later discovered that Tanya had once been interested in Edward , but he refused it. Tanya and her family were later asked Cullen to help in the fight against an army of newborn created by Victoria. They agreed to help on the assumption that it was permitted to violate the Treaty, and later fought La Push werewolves ( shape-shifters ) to avenge the murder of Laurent . Carlisle refused to condition (since Lawrence Bella was about to attack the shape - hit the ram ) and the families of the less than friendly terms. ''Breaking Dawn'' Tanya and the rest of the Denali Coven ( except Irina) , the participation of Edward and Bella 's wedding. They also apologized for that connection to their extended family , the Cullens , the fight against Victoria newborn vampire army, Claiming that as members of families that could not be refused . Tanya finally met Bella , and teasing / flirting with Edward and accompanied him on his choice of bride . After the wedding , Tanya returned to Forks with his family months later and agreed to witness the character Edward Cullen and Bella 's daughter , Renesmee. At the first meeting RenesmeeWere willing to believe that she is not immortal child and fear of what Volturiovi could do for them. However , after Carmen stepped forward, and let Renesmee touch her face and explain her story , Tanya the truth about the situation and decide witnessed Cullens and Volturi fight if necessary . Tanya insisted that she and the rest of the clan, Denali considered related to Cullen . She like other members of the Coven was fascinated and watched Bella train her mind and body while they waited Volturi come . During the final confrontation against the Volturi , her sister Irina was killed Volturiovi for " false witness "against the Cullens as a ploy Caius spilling Tanya and Kate into attacking Volturi . trick was unsuccessful , because Edward and Tanya Carlisle moderate , while Kate Garrett reserved . While the Council has decided the fate of the Volturi and the Cullens witnesses , Tanya claimed Caius as its rival in revenge for her dead sister . It never came to fight but how Aro decided after seeing evidence that Renesmee is not a threat , and the Volturi leave. Physical appearance Tanya is described as having long curly strawberry blond hair. While her age ( in turn ), is unclear, she is usually described as being " female ". This suggests that there is probably a little older than the Cullen family, "children" ( ie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice ), who range in age from 17 to 20 ( Edward, Emmett , respectively ). Tanya is described as very beautiful and irresistible for men ( they were sisters of the original legend, truth succubus, a female spirit that feeds on men ). Tanya, like all vampires when in sunlight she sparkels like thousands of diamonds were embedded in the skin . Tanya is described in detail in the book, although some perceive to be the same Tanya as Bella Swan character: open options for people to see themselves as she did. Personality and peculiarities Throughout the series, Tanya is portrayed as a very playful, loyal and clever. During his stay with Edward from the Cullen family, Tanya tried to behave playfully with Edward , while he was lying in the snow, but he rejected her overtures. In addition, Tanya is still loyal to Edward after he married to Bella. She also welcome Bella to the family. Even so, Tanya is the deepest emotional connection (besides his sister ) is Carlisle. As she often refers to himself and the Denali clan as an extended family of Carlisle and refers to him especially when expressed their regret at their failure to act under threat Victoria with the army of newborns .When covens gather to oppose the Volturi Breaking Dawn, Denalis insist that it is counted as part of the Cullen family . Etymology Tanya is a form of Russian Tatiana meaning " Fairy Queen " . Appearance *''Twilight ( mentioned only ) *Novoluní ( mentioned only ) *Eclipse'' ( mentioned only ) *''Breaking Dawn'' (First published appearance ) *Midnight Sun ( Unpublished First appearance ) Links Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Denali Coven Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Vampires Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters